Creaky Cranky (episode)
Creaky Cranky is the first episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is the day of the spring party at the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks to collect eggs for the children to paint when he sees James and Henry leaving with their loads for the party. Once Cranky unloads the box of eggs, Thomas teases Cranky by calling him "Creaky Cranky", and Cranky teases Thomas back by calling him "Tiny Thomas". Thomas decides to prove Cranky that he can pull heavy loads by collecting James' load of timber and Henry's load of straw bales and taking them back to the Docks. In return, Cranky lifts the respective loads one at a time proving to Thomas that he is not creaky. However, when Thomas tells Cranky to lift him, Cranky only succeeds in breaking his cable and damaging his gearing system. The Fat Controller arrives and scolds both Thomas and Cranky for causing delay and being very silly. Once Thomas is back on the rails again, he asks Spencer to take the heavy loads to the party whilst he helps Cranky by collecting new parts from the Sodor Steamworks. When Thomas returns with the new parts, he knows that Cranky is not creaky and, in return, Cranky knows that Thomas is not tiny at all. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Spencer * Victor * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Boxford * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown Trivia * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode to directed by Greg Tiernan. ** Marion Edwards' first episode as executive producer. ** The first episode in the television series to be fully animated in CGI. ** The first episode to be narrated by Óscar Gómez in Latin America. ** The first episode narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands. ** The first episode to be narrated by Vladimir Jurc in Slovenia since the sixth season. ** The first episode to be narrated in Welsh since the seventh season. * The scene in the original Hero of the Rails trailer where Victor says, "You have come to the right place, my friend" is from this episode. * Buster's theme from Thomas and the Moles when he flattens the molehills reappears in this episode when Thomas is on his way to the Steamworks. Goofs * When Cranky lowers Thomas back onto the track, he is on the middle track. Then when Thomas says "Thank you!" to Spencer, he is on the track closest to Cranky. * Thomas' flatbed disappears when he arrives at the Steamworks. * When Thomas returns to Brendam, Cranky isn't tilted. * In the first view of the wash down, James' flatbed is empty. Quotes * Kevin: Give Cranky my best! * Sir Topham Hatt: (to Cranky)...and you're as silly as Thomas! * Cranky: The shame to be as silly as a steamie! Merchandise Books - Creaky Cranky In Other Languages Home Media Releases US/UK/Malaysia/Taiwan/Rest of Europe * Creaky Cranky UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series AUS * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles JAP * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas Gallery File:CreakyCrankyTitleCard.png|Title card File:CreakyCrankyNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:CreakyCrankyKoreanTitlecard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:CreakyCrankypromo.png|Promo File:VictorandKevin.PNG|The Hero of the Rails trailer scene File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue644)2.gif File:CreakyCranky.jpg File:CreakyCranky1.png File:CreakyCranky2.png File:CreakyCranky3.png File:CreakyCranky4.png File:CreakyCranky5.png|Henry, James and Thomas File:CreakyCranky6.png File:CreakyCranky7.png File:CreakyCranky8.png File:CreakyCranky9.png File:CreakyCranky10.png File:CreakyCranky11.png|Henry File:CreakyCranky12.png File:CreakyCranky13.png File:CreakyCranky14.png File:CreakyCranky15.png File:CreakyCranky16.png File:CreakyCranky17.png File:CreakyCranky18.png File:CreakyCranky20.png File:CreakyCranky21.png File:CreakyCranky22.png|Cranky and Sir Topham Hatt File:CreakyCranky23.png File:CreakyCranky24.png|Spencer File:CreakyCranky25.png|The Sodor Steamworks File:CreakyCranky26.png|Victor and Kevin File:CreakyCranky27.PNG File:CreakyCranky28.PNG|Cranky File:CreakyCranky29.PNG|Thomas' dangling dangerously File:CreakyCranky30.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt File:CreakyCranky31.png File:CreakyCranky32.png File:CreakyCranky33.png File:CreakyCranky34.png File:CreakyCranky35.png File:CreakyCranky36.png File:CreakyCranky37.png File:CreakyCranky38.png File:CreakyCranky39.png|Thomas' wheels File:CreakyCranky40.png File:CreakyCranky41.png File:CreakyCranky42.png File:CreakyCranky43.png File:CreakyCranky44.png File:CreakyCranky45.png File:CreakyCranky46.png File:CreakyCranky47.png File:CreakyCranky48.png File:CreakyCranky49.png File:CreakyCranky50.png File:CreakyCranky51.png|Victor File:CreakyCranky52.png|Kevin File:CreakyCranky53.png Episode File:Creaky Cranky - British narration|UK Narration File:Creaky Cranky - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes